Rildanorian Armed Forces
:This article is about the Rildanorian Armed Forces. For the Rildanorian Army, see Rildanorian Army The Armed Forces of Rildanor '(AFR; Canrillaise: ''Forces Armées de l'État d'Rildanor) is the main institution which constitutes Rildanor's military forces. Due to the ideology of Victorieuxism, the armed forces plays a huge role in the present society of Rildanor. Josué Victorieux is the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces and the General Secretary of the National Union. The AFR consists of six branches: Army, Navy, Air Force, Council of State Media and Security, and paramilitaries who serve the party under the jurisdiction of the armed forces. Since the transition in 4315, the Armed Forces has become a primary tool for protection as the new state becomes more internationally denounced. It currently sports one of the largest paramilitaries in Terra, consisting of only less than 5% of the population of Rildanor. It is one of the largest spender on military science, engineering and technology. History Rildanor's government sets the official date of the foundation of the AFR all the way to the Leone monarchy. As of 4316, the government claims its establishment was back in October of 2115 as a way to protect the monarch. Despite Rildanor having earlier military establishments, the invasion of the Duchy of Nirald was an early example of Rildanorian armies. During the conflict, Tirali and the Duchy of Morbanack mobilized to aid Nirald in the wars, resulting in a retreat of the invading forces of Bendiri and Zanyal. The war inspired the unification of the Rildanorian states, as a means of protecting their people. Kamadev Jozefus, the monarch of Tirali at the time, convened the unification processes, and united Nirald, Morbanack, and Tirali under the Tiralian monarchy in December 2048. The Island Kingdom of Meriath and the Kingdom of Zirdour would refuse to join the unified kingdom until the War of Rildanor subjugated both kingdoms. With the the kingdoms united, their military strength grew exponentially, eventually creating the Rildanorian Forces as a means of protecting the unified state. By 2561, Rildanor was 1.38 million personnel strong, becoming a regional power in less than 5 centuries. This led to advancements in the armed forces, such as rapid deployment and oceanic fleets. With new state reforms, a new form of the armed forces and a new branch of the AFR was established during the Victorieuxist regime of 4315, where the Council of State Media and Security was birthed into existence to enforce political repression. Organization '''Leadership The primary chain of command of the AFR leads to the State Defense Council, which is currently being led by the Chief of State, Josué Victorieux, to the Ministry of State Defense, and to the cabinet. The command then flows to the many units and bureaus. It also strays to another path, to ensure political control, extends through the Conseil Victorieuxiste pour les ONR and the Parti Fasciste. This path is also known as the State Council for the National Union, which is also led by the Chief of State. All officers in the armed forces always begin their careers as privates and only very few become officers without prior service. The egalitarian system within the armed forces, as a result, dominates military life. Military nobility is nearly nonexistent. Conscription Rildanor has a conscription for males, and only selectively for females after the dictatorship held power. Most conscripts begin service at the age of 18, after completing schooling. This was placed to ensure the protection of the Rildanorian state. Category:Rildanor Category:Armed Forces of Rildanor Category:Military Category:Victorieuxist Rildanor